remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Rui
“Don't hold me accoutable for the stupid shit that I do!” - Rui IN SHORT Short, red-headed chaotic little pest that tends to cause more issues than he fixes whilst trying to fix the issues that he's causing. Keeps him occuiped. Speed-lover and sun-powered feline that mostly just enjoys hanging around his companions and otherwise slacking, spends a lot of time tinkering with machines. ... Really likes jet engines? Currently the fastest living creature in Rise! "Or we could make it go faster with like, more thrusters." VISUAL DESCRIPTION Rui is a small cheetah-like splicer with a scopion tail who usually wears a yellow visor that tends to cover the top half of his face. This is mostly to keep the brightness from his eyes from annoying other people. When Rui is met with tense, or otherwise abnormal situations, whether it be social situations or otherwise, you may find he tend to get very hot to the touch. As comfortable as this may be for hand-warming and cooking food, avoid making him uncomfortable unless you have the ability to take a step back for a cooler area. Often combined with the rising heat of his general structure, you may encounter a specific scent from his presence, usually one that is rather 'spicy' in nature. This is perfectly normal, though the increase in bodily tension may cause it to become highly irritating to breathe in if you're too close. As a note, internal temperatures can reach upwards of 70C when pushed to limits, but mostly retains a general level of 50-60C with surfaces temperatures staying around 45C. Rui will regenerate much faster in natural sunlight exposure and much slower without it. Like a plant. A very hot cat-plant. Rui isn't strong, but his muscles are a lot more compact and tense in comparison. As stated above, this can lead to extreme heat. It also means that he is incredibly acrobatic when it comes to moving around, and will often throw himself towards things to get around, due to his light weight. For someone who's spent his time underground for an extensive period of time, he's developed predatory and cannibalistic tendencies when in dire need of feeding. As of yet, nobody knows how he keeps so much equipment on him. Much like a beartrap, Rui has some surprisingly-powerful jaws. Compared to a normal member of the feline family, Rui has two extra canine fangs on each side, supporting being able to hold things between his teeth much easier to tear chunks off. Behind the first row of fangs, there lays a second, smaller set, used for grappling and holding flesh once the first row has sunk inwards, keeping a much firmer grip when tearing. Without his power armour, Rui becomes a small, swift rocket of feline, taking on a style of waiting for something to move before using his compressed muscles to essentially launch himself towards the prey. Combing this with his eyesight and high natural temperature, Rui makes an excellent predator for medium to small prey, as grappling onto them would include slow burning and searing of the flesh. It is known that Rui chose the ability to support 'sunsacs' behind his eyes where he 'stores' sunlight, either to be converted into blood or returned to the screen as a natural bio-torch. These 'torches' have been well-known to get bright when flooded with sunlight, so it's best advised not to look straight into them for too long. If dire situations arise, he has the ability to burst the sacs behind his eyes in a violent tear, which results in a sort of 'flashbang' effect. If you somehow manage to find yourself on the receiving end of this effect, you may be temporarily blinded for a while. Note that Rui will not attack after having done so, and will most likely attempt to retreat, but will be suffering the same effects as you. If you notice 'bleeding' from the eyes, and he allows you to approach, make sure to douse with warm water and allow him to rest in natural light. He will heal over time, but will have poor eyesight until the sacs have returned to normal. ((IC, but not combat)) "The sun is great, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind." RENOWN / REPUTATION Not much of a crowd kinda guy, Rui mostly spends his time hanging around one or two people. Previously a Corsair, Rui retired from the faction when getting involved with a very angry Tribe over a simple disagreement of giving someone exactly what they asked for. Very well known for making a bad situation worse. Better known for making a good situation bad. Moderately favoured by Snickers? Nothing was followed up from this event. Pretty much just an amplifier of chaos whether people like it or not. It's an accident, really. Repeatedly called "Turbo" and "Yellow Crackhead." IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR Literally pulled off the perfect crime between Vesaria and Taylor. He blew up the Sanctum. Absolute megamind. CURRENT AMBITIONS BREACH THE YELLOW VOID COMPLETE THE SPEED PROJECT T R A N S C E N D R E A L I T Y ACHIEVEMENTS Reality - Finished Rui's Yellow character arc. Timeless - Finished Rui's True Goal The Impossible - Escape a situation that you -really- should not have. Supersonic - Reach a speed fast enough to escape combat in one turn. Drive - Become the fastest living thing. of Yellow - Only use Yellow magika. GIGA GOOD TIME - Unlock Rui's final technique. Ultitool - Carry twenty different weapons. name to fear - Reach Warchief status. diggin' it - Reach Foreman status. Magi-Slash - Reach Warden status. another day on the job - Survive an elderich encounter. Well-Known - Get your own custom title. by the masses Reach Legendary status. Wizard Crit 10 brick-throws. Remix Fail the yellow balance roll. dead yet Die, and be cloned. a flash Succeed the yellow balance roll memory Give a trusted companion a signed autograph. Gunner! Reach Gunner Rank in Blood Corsairs. Control Reach Lieutenant Rank in Blood Corsairs. SKILLSET MAKING THINGS GO NOT THE WAY THEY WERE MEANT TO Work in Progress BACKGROUND / LIFE BEFORE ROE WHO KNOWS